Disma
The Disma is a Trophy Rare Game enemy in Final Fantasy XII found in Site 5 and Site 6 of the Lhusu Mines. It is also fought in the International Zodiac Job System trial mode at stage 88 along with 4 Necrophobes. Bestiary Entry Derivation: Zombie Warlock Zombie Warlock transformed by the power of magicite. Hunted in the Lhusu Mines. Requirement To find Disma the player must have spoken to the "Huntmaster" in Phon Coast and defeated Thalassinon, which will trigger the start of the Rare Game quest. Disma is found inside the Lhusu Mines in either Site 5 or Site 6 South. It has a 5% chance of replacing a Dark Lord in the area. Once it has been felled, it will never respawn. Battle Disma is one of the toughest monsters in the game, and the party takes damage as they attack it. It uses tier 3 magick spells, strongest of them being Darkga, and a Holy-elemental attack called Shining Ray. Disma can inflict party members with Stop. Disma's moves ignore Evasion and is immune to status effects. It spawns with Faith and Bravery statuses already applied. Disma spawns Dark Lords to come to its aid and will spawn more as his helpers are slain. Being an undead opponent, Disma is weak against Holy attacks. In the NTSC-U/C version Disma is even harder, because some of its stats are almost doubled. Strategy A Black Mask/Demon Shield on each character will help absorb Darkga, Disma's strongest ability. When Disma uses Shining Ray, the party can equip a White Mask or Sage's Ring to absorb it. Other elemental absorbing and halving equipment is also useful, such as Rubber Suits for negating Disma's Thundaga. A Power Armlet prevent the Stop status Disma sometimes inflicts. Excalibur and Holy Lance are effective. It is a good idea to set the healers to heal at a higher percentage than normal. Disma's moves ignore Evasion, so shields are not needed, other than Demon Shield(s) for absorbing Darkga. The first thing is to cast Dispel to rid Disma of the Faith and Bravery. One strategy is to use Reverse/Decoy and Berserk the person with the strongest weapon. The fight is easier when the Dark Lords are not helping Disma, but when the Dark Lords are killed, Disma will spawn more. To make Disma stop spawning the Dark Lords the player can equip Nihopalaoa and have the character use Chronos Tears on the Dark Lords. If the entire group is stopped, they are out of commission for a long time. Disma itself is immune to status effects. For an easy strategy it is possible to run to the Save Crystal, and Disma will chase the party to the exit. The party can heal and re-buff before going back to keep on fighting (as long as they do not use the Save Crystal for saving). The party can even enter the screen for a moment, get in a few hits, and then retreat back to heal, over and over. Gallery Etymology Disma may refer to , one of the good thieves crucified alongside Jesus. Related Enemies *Zombie *Zombie Mage *Zombie Warrior *Ghast *Ghoul *Zombie Knight *Forbidden *Shambling Corpse *Banshee *Zombie Warlock *Zombie Lord (Rare) *Drowned (Rare) *Velelu (Rare) *Shadowseer (Elite Mark) de:Totengerippe Category:Final Fantasy XII Rare Game Category:Superbosses